All I Need
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Future fic. "His wife. Strange, even though she had imagined it, never had she actually believed that it would ever happen." - Review please! x


Future fanfic. I unfortunately don't own Arthur, Morgana or _Merlin_ as a whole as the BBC has that pleasure. If I did then this would happen for sure!

All I Need

It had gone past the midnight hour but still her eyes were open, awake and resisting slumber. The candles had nearly all but melted away in waxen waterfalls and dunes on the dresser. The flames flickered occasionally sending the shadows on the wall into a dance. Everything was so still and she smiled at the peace she felt.

His breath was warm against the back of her neck, his arm heavy around her waist holding her to him. She was tucked safely against his warm front, his legs curled behind hers. It would now always be like this, always this sense of tranquillity as they lay together during the darkening hours.

She knew he had woken when his breathing became quiet, not that gentle rumble that she had become used to. His hand sought hers and he kissed her bare shoulder once stretching his legs as he did.

"Still awake wife?" he murmured and she couldn't help but smile at that. Wife. His wife. Strange, even though she had imagined it, never had she actually believed that it would ever happen that she would marry him.

"Yes," she sighed. "You should sleep."

"Mmhm," Arthur moved and gently rolled her onto her back closing down on top of her. "What's keeping you awake?"

"Nothing," she lied with a smile as he raised his eyebrows and bent down to nip her lip.

"I'm not getting up until you tell me," he said in warning and she laughed.

"Arthur, it's nothing."

"Then you will tell me if it's 'nothing'," he grinned at her seeing her roll her eyes.

"Fine! I was just thinking about all of this…"

His frown was one of concern and he let off some of his weight upon her – she missed it instantly. "Are you… have you changed your mind?"

Her eyes flew to his as a dark pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Of course not, never! I just didn't think this would ever be real."

"Why?"

Again she flushed. "Well, we weren't the most likely of people to get married after so many years together."

"Ah, but everyone thought we would," he countered. "Many times I had heard servants whisper when we were children "oh when is he going to marry her?""

She laughed and shoved his chest. "Liar, you didn't want to marry me when you were a child."

His eyes flickered with amusement, "And how do you know?"

"Because I certainly didn't want to marry _you_! Half the time I couldn't stand you!"

"Ah now you lie! You were forever hanging around me– "

"You were always around me!"

"Trying to get my attention," he continued and then winked playfully. She slapped his chest lightly and then gave out a long sigh and stroked over his neck and shoulders, enjoying the feel of his smooth warm skin beneath her hands.

"We will be happy won't we?" she asked and his brow creased in concentration.

"It takes work but I think so. Why?" he asked softly brushing his lips over her temple.

"Because I…" she bit her bottom lip. "I don't want us to fall apart and everything to turn so…cold."

He lay by her side and waited till she met his eyes before he answered her fears. "I don't want that either and I don't think I could ever turn away from you as I need you too much."

She smiled a little. "Are you just charming me?"

He returned her smile but was still serious. "No Morgana I mean it."

Her smile became more definite at that and she closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to look at him.

"I need you too."

"Finally," he grinned and couldn't resist kissing her again. Now that he was actually allowed to he found himself unable to stop himself from taking every opportunity to do just that, most of the time uncaring on whether is was entirely suitable for him to do so. Thankfully he had a wife who enjoyed it and encouraged it as much as he did. The thought of not kissing her, holding her, not having her there just didn't occur to him and neither did the thought of him ever tiring of her.

Arthur moved himself above her once more and asked, "Morgana?" she looked at him and he felt his breath catch as it always did at her clear beauty. "I...I love you."

Her smile was glorious as she reached up to cup his face with her hand. "I love you too, Arthur."

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" she frowned at his request and he grinned.

"I want to show you how much I love you," he said.

"Ohh," she replied understanding his meaning and then complied and wasn't at all dissatisfied with the ways he proved that he did indeed love her.

* * *

** A/N:** Complete. Please hit that review button! Also (shameless) check out my other Arthur/Morgana fics!


End file.
